detective_comics_multiverse_unitedfandomcom-20200214-history
Justice League: Power-Move
: "Because a Good leader knows exactly when to strike, and now I'm here" : ―Lex Luthor Justice League: Power Move, is a story / roleplay submitted and wrote by RC and Robert in where Lex is finally apprehended after many years of being on the streets. Background Crisis on Infinite Earths In the last story involving the League, several heroes we're killed including the Flash, Barry Allen. Wally West took up the mantle afterwards in honour of his fallen mentor and Bart Allen became the Kid Flash Plot The Heist preparing to rob a Metropolis Bank]] Oliver Queen was speaking in the public doing announcements in Star City, meanwhile The Rat-Catcher robbed a bank after fleeing from Gotham during the Cold Crisis, and a Kryptonite infested Rat bit Superman while he was trying to apprehend the Ratcatcher (who escaped soon after), Superman was brought to the Wayne Enterprises Metropolis building where Oracle did some analysis on him. Facing the Consequences As this went on, Green Arrow flew to Metropolis hearing the situation and captured the rat guy with Nightwing who was sent there while Batman dealt with the Cold Crisis with his sidekick, Tim Drake, Robin. Dealing with Firestorm Jason Rusch had recently bonded with the Firestorm Matrix and Martin Stein and was still discovering his abilities and Martin was still learning about Jason being the curious fellow he is, the two however had to come together when the Justice League needed them. The Deal Attack on Wayne Enterprises Lex Luthor's goons (after learning Superman's location) shot up Wayne Enterprises and fought the powerless Superman. Lex afterwards managed to defeat superman, but was nearly almost captured, While Firestorm and Kid Flash were at the Train Tracks the Train was detonated by Lex's goon, and Firestorm and Kid Flash took the thugs out. Lex had planned to use Superman to recreate / try the cloning process he tried years ago once more, but instead he captured Firestorm and sold him to Captain Cold.. Tying up loose ends Firestorm was rescued by the Green Arrow, and Captain Cold afterward captured both of them using his Cold gun, but luckily Green Arrow got them out of that situation. Lex Evaded the Scene on a speed boat and hid back at his base to continue research. Captain Cold fled the scene but He was then captured by Nightwing and thrown into Jail after a lengthy chase throughout Metropolis. Battle with Bane John Constantine had arrived at the same time as Bart. They all explored the docks finding out Bane was in a Container. Bane escaped the container and attacked them but Constantine trapped him. Apprehending Lex Cyborg Ambush The Heroes soon opened the containers seeing there was test subjects that Lex was planning to use. Lex's metahuman / cyborg test subjects later emerged and battled them. The Team took out the Cyborgs and freed any civilians that were captured in the Containers. Revenge Lex Luthor, in a last attempt, rose in his new amour and battled the heroes but was stopped and arrested. It was later revealed that he was in-contact with a greater force and would be soon arrested from jail Aftermath Cold Crisis After quickly finishing up his task in Metropolis with the Justice League, Nightwing road back to Gotham to help Batman stop Mr. Freeze and his terrorist acts. Little did he know, him coming back was more needed then he thought Intergang Lex Luthor was reportedly disappeared from his cell a day or so after his apprehension and hasn't been seen since. Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:JL: Power-Move